Through a snipers scope
by Cobra21
Summary: this is a 40k story featuring my character Storn as he travels through a dead ship and an orkish jungle to complete his mission and somehow find a way to return to his commander. Some violence and gore descriptions are inside so i'm rating it R just to be


**Through a Snipers scope**

The jungle was dark and buzzing with some kind of insect life form that had been annoying him for days. Storn had just finished his powdered breakfast with a swig of water from his canteen. Storn looked at his surroundings noting that he couldn't see past three feet ahead of him. How had it become like this so fast, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he had killed the inquisitor and earned himself a medal but more importantly after that he was to be shipped off to a planet for some cool down time his commander had called it while they found him a new regiment. After a few days of relaxing on a planet that got almost constant rain he had gotten a communiqué from his commander ordering him to the Galza sector where he would get further instructions for his upcoming mission. As far as he knew back then he was going to be transferred to a new regiment but he hadn't been so lucky this time.

The transport shuttle docked with another warship that was waiting for him but when he got on board he was hit with quite a shock, most of the crew were dead and the few that were alive had given his shuttle permission to dock but then ran off most likely to hide from whatever killed the crew. Storn was a good sniper but he would have no room to take aim in this place so he grabbed a gun out of the hands of the severed torso of a guard. The gun was a shotgun specially designed for close quarters combat but Storn had never used one so he decided to keep it out but try and remember his weapons training while he found the crew. Bodies were strewn all over the place most of them hacked apart and almost all of them were stripped of all belongings and at first when he saw the grotesque wounds that were still seeping blood he thought of the multi limbed creatures that he had encountered before. Tyranid's, that's what the inquisitor had told him while he was being debriefed from a run in with them but he then noticed that the bodies did not have any gear on them and he soon found dead ork's along the path to the bridge most of them shot but even these corpses were stripped of belongings. The path to the bridge of the ship had been littered with corpses most already dead with their wounds gushing out blood onto the floor but some had gone green in the face with a single puncture wound to the stomach. The floors got bloodier and bloodier sometimes with organs among other things hanging on pegs and heads removed for trophies. The bridge was a mess computer consoles had been torn apart and blood splattered along the walls, crude ork glyphs were painted in blood on some of the walls but also the same glyphs could be seen cut into the captains body a look of horror still on his face. Something clattered to his left and Storn aimed his shotgun in the direction of the noise and opened a separate chamber in which were three cowering crew members. Lowering his shotgun Storn helped them to their feet.

"Corporal Amiraz sir, the crew... well their all dead sir." The corporals stuttered obviously terrified of what happened.

"I noticed that they were all dead now tell me what happened." Storn replied noticing the other two men still seemed unsure about getting up or talking.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened sir. We were holding our position here above planet Zola II when all of the sudden something rammed us and before we knew what it was the whole ship was swarming with ork's. We were too scared to fight so we...we...hid in fear in some of the ventilation ducts until the ork's left sir." The corporal replied obviously ashamed at their cowardice and Storn knew that they would be executed by a commissar or an inquisitor for cowardice whichever got to them first but right now he needed their help.

"Which one of you gave me permission to dock without warning the other ship about what happened" Storn said looking over the three of them sternly.

"I did sir, I had to get out of here but we were too scared to move." The corporal said looking down at his feet as he spoke.

"Is there any kind of mission report or anything that you received prior to me coming here" Storn said trying to think on what to do now.

"Yes we received one to give to a sniper. That must be you it's in the bridge but I'm not sure where." the corporal replied leaving the room to look for it.

More to this will be added soon but if you want to know who the character is just read his first story the rising of a sniper the falling of an inquisitor. It's among my other stories. But please read and review good or bad I want to hear from you.


End file.
